Before The Fall
by Sanyu DarkStar
Summary: The story of Gash and Cesario
1. Chapter 1

Blade squad was small, it only had five members. It consisted of a Commander with a tarnished record, a Sergeant with unyielding loyalty, and three troopers. No Captain for their captains in the past all ended up dead on their first mission with the squad. It was dangerously small. Originally their number had been eleven members, now there was only five. Two of them were from the original formation of the team the rest were transferred over from other teams or survivors from a massacre. This did not please the commander of this small squad, Commander Gash.

He wasn't known as a nice guy to talk to. He was a good soldier, got things done. Yeah he was a good guy on the field and on duty. On leave however, that was a different story. His record had been clean until one trooper from his squad turned traitor. The trooper barely escaped the commander's wrath with his life. That was his first mark on his otherwise clean record. He was let off with a warning. But that was only the beginning of Gash's reputation.

He was convicted of manslaughter, intoxication while on duty, rape, and insubordination. But despite these flaws they kept the washed up commander for his experience, and ability to get the job done right the first time. Things had calmed down for a while until Gash accidently killed one of his own troopers, Kiba.

Despite the horrendous acts his sergeant; Fang, convinced the council to allow Gash pardon and to continue leading. This accident had knocked Blade squad's number down to the dangerously small five members that now remained. Gash, Fang, Brand, Cloak, and Dagger and that's how they remained for many months.

Gash looked at his small team with a very disappointed expression. The bunker was a mess, he had a briefing in ten, and the new transfer had not arrived. Gash wondered if the guy was ever going to show up at all. Brand`s part of the bunker was a disaster, he would be ridiculed later.

From behind there was a timid knock. Gash opened the door to find; not a seasoned trooper, but a recently graduated cadet. His appearance was odd for a clone; small boned structure, white hair that covered his ears and small of his face; or what Gash could see of it.

"I take it you`re the new recruit, Cesario?" Gash asked. "Well answer trooper!"

The kid only nodded before looking up at Gash with large grey blue eyes. He was only met with glaring caramel ones of his new Commander. He looked around the bunker almost confused.

"Well get settled in then. Fang, make sure the others don't pester him I'll see you in the mess later." he instructed as he turned to leave but Cesario had block his path which ticked him off. "Move kid, I have to go to a briefing."

Cesario pointed at himself and Gash then out the door, but hung his head and moved out of the way. He had wanted to go with Gash but remembered that briefings were by invite only. Defeated he tossed his small vacpac onto an empty bunk away from the others. For some reason he wanted to be closer to the commander. Shaking, he clutched at his chest for it hurt and he didn't know why.

Gash left the bunker and shouted "The place better be clean by lights out!" as he walked down the hallway. Frowning he hit the wall "They had to send a quiet type..." he growled on his way to the briefing.

Fang got everyone set on cleaning up the bunker. Cesario sat of his bunk looking very upset. He felt like no one wanted him there like all the other squads he had been shoved onto. Fang gave the kid a smile before continuing on with the clean-up. Brand had moved closer to Cesario and started to look the kid over. When Cesario met his gaze all he got was a smirk from Brand. This place scared Cesario.

Fang placed his hand on the trooper's shoulder "Hey, want to get something to eat?"

The new transfer nodded eagerly and hoped to his feet and followed Fang out the door. He hoped to see his new commander soon. If only he could speak,

After Fang and Cesario had finished there meal, Fang showed him around the base. He took him to the training room, the hanger, and the lounge. He was going to show Cesario where the briefing room was but Cesario tugged on his arm. He pointed at Fang then himself before pointing in the direction of the bunker.

Fang nodded leading the smaller clone back to the bunker. When he opened the door, he'd hoped the kid wouldn't ever see the darker side of Gash. But it was too late, Cesario had already seen what Gash was doing with another trooper but ignored and went over to his bunk. Fang left them hoping Gash would take it easy on the kid. Gash wasn't known to rape troopers on their first night with the squad, but he couldn't interfere. Before Cesario sat down, his stomach lurched causing him to lose the contents of his dinner. Too exhausted to care about what was happening, Cesario curled up on the bunk and fell asleep to Gash having his way.

Gash hadn't noticed that he had gained a somewhat drowsy audience until after he had filled the trooper with his seed. When he looked up, there was Cesario curled up on his bunk sound asleep. The commander wondered when the trooper had come in, how long he'd been there, and why he never said anything about his behavior. There was something special about him that he couldn't quite grasp. The smell was obvious that the kid was sick.

"Great...Hey, when you leave, be quiet about it." Gash instructed the trooper he had just been with before crossing the floor to Cesario. "You're an odd one Cesario. Damn cute though." he said wrapping the kid up in a blanket. "Hmm got a fever too..." he remarked leaving the bunker. Something was very different about Cesario; something had triggered a hidden place in the Commander. Cesario was not to be harmed.

~Side note~

Well time for new stuff. Sanyu feel free to add your comments here too! Love ya! Anywho's this is way before, Lu and Shadow come into the picture. So many back stories... Oh well, they're fun to write. Happy reading! ~ Rouge PS. Be nice to my lovely editor and my very special friend who helped me come up with the story. It is from the both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

~Side notes~

Things get confusing here. Sorry it's a hard scene to write. Anywhos...Enjoy.

Cesario woke up to an empty bunker. The others had already left for training. Feeling abandoned he looked about the bunker until spying a note written on flimsy. On it was a short quickly scrawled instruction to head to the training facility where the others were running through some drills. With his spirits lifted, Cesario hurried to get ready so he could see his new commander, he hoped Gash wouldn't send him away like so many of the other commanders had.

He ran to get there faster, the white halls were flying past him as he ran. His heart pounded so hard he felt it would burst. Cesario had to see Gash again, he didn't want to be forgotten. He kept running until he reached the doors were a tall figure caused him to stop. He couldn't tell who the trooper was at first until he saw the scar he had seen briefly the night before it was Gash.

The commander turned and nodded for the kid to come closer "Glad to see you up and about. How's the stomach? I'll admit the food last night was gross." he said leaning over a rail watching the other members of his team sparing with vibro weaponry. Fang was sparing with a droid programmed to mimic a Jedi.

Cesario hopped over to Gash with a smile on his face. He still couldn't make a sound when he opened his mouth.

Gash straightened up "Alright boys, run the track! Show the new kid what you can do!" he ordered turning to Cesario "Welcome to Blade squad, the team that can take on force users and win."

Cesario watched the others with interest. They were joking at each other as they ran the terrain track. He tapped Gash's shoulder to get the Commander's attention.

"What is it kid?" the commander asked.

Cesario pointed at himself then to the others. "Oh you want to join in? Go ahead, I'd love to see what you're capable of." Gash said nodding "If you're not up to par I'll have to discipline you." he said darkly.

The cadet only grinned and ran down to join the others. He was quite a bit shorter than his brothers, though part of it was age. He was the youngest one in the room. He started from the beginning of the track and swiftly caught up to his teammates and passed them easily. When they moved on to the shooting range, no one could out shoot the kid. Brand frowned muttering to himself that only Snipe had been that good, but the famed sniper was dead as far as anyone knew.

Gash laughed and called Cesario back. The cadet beamed and eagerly ran up to his commander. He was happy to see his new commander smile.

"Good job kiddo. Never seen anyone so willing to fight." he praised clapping his hand on Cesario's shoulder "Think you're up for a little game? I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Cesario nodded and mouthed "Please!" as he followed Gash out of the training facility. He was rather curious as to where the commander was taking him, they had already past the bunker. He run in front of Gash and mouthed "Where are we going?"

Gash wasn't the best at mouth reading but quickly figured out what the kid was trying to say "I thought we could play in my room since we wouldn't have interruptions there, that alright with you?"

Cesario nodded. He didn't mind as long as he was with his commander. He didn't know why but he didn't want to leave his side, his chest hurt whenever Gash wasn't nearby. He was though, very curious why Gash didn't sleep with the others in the bunker.

Gash then opened a door leading to a small room "I don't normally bring people here, but I can make an exception for you." he said letting the kid in and closing the door behind him. "It ain't much but it'll do." he said removing pieces of his armor "You may want to take the armor off, it's hard to play with it on."

Cesario did as he was instructed and stripped down to the body glove under his armor. He noticed that Gash wasn't wearing the top half of the glove or any of his armor. The commander's back was heavily scarred, the largest spanned over his spine across the mid back. The muscles under his skin didn't move quite right on one side.

The commanders sat down on the bunk that served as his bed and patted the mattress beside him wear Cesario immediately sat. "What happens now?" the cadet mouthed silently.

Gash smiled "The game begins. I'm just trying to find where it tickles most, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me ok?" he said wrapping one arm behind Cesario and rubbing his side "Don't be scared." he whispered before nipping Cesario's ear.

The cadet shifted as he felt Gash's hand trace each rib. It tickled, but he felt nothing else. He'd heard someone say if someone nipped your ear, you were supposed to feel Horney or something like that. Cesario felt nothing which made him sad. He felt Gash's hands slip under his shirt and tease his nipples but he felt nothing else nothing that he should be feeling. He saw Gash frown at the lack of response that he was getting from the kid beside him.

"I'm sorry. I can't play the game right. I can't do anything right." he mouthed sobbing.

The commander sighed "Nah its ok, I doubt it's your fault kiddo." he paused for a moment "How long have you been like this?" he asked never having encountered an impotent brother before.

Cesario shook his head before clutching at his heart, silently screaming in agony as memory came back to him. Memories of being a captive in a Separatist prison with a number of other clones. The cruelty they suffered at the hands of their captor. He was a sick man, breaking the bones of his captives, healing them only to break them again. Many died of their wounds, the rest were starved. Cesario alone survived the ordeal but now relived it.

Gash held onto the clone who was all but incapacitated. He kept mouthing words Gash couldn't understand and tears streamed down the kid's face. "What did those kriffing Long necks do to him?" he growled gently shaking Cesario "Snap out of it Cesario!" he yelled.

Cesario finally came out of his spell and clung to Gash terrified "I-it hurts..." he whispered quietly.

"What does kid?"

Cesario pointed at his chest, before mouthing "Don't ask again, please don't. I don't want to go to the white place again."

"Hey slow down kiddo. It's ok I won't ask again." he said holding Cesario close. "You won't be staying with the others."

Cesario stared at gash shocked "Don't send me away!" He mouthed throwing himself on Gash.

"I didn't say you were leaving you just won't be staying with the rest of the squad."

"Where will I stay?" Cesario mouthed looking sad again.

Gash gave the kid a small smile "Right here with me. I'll have your things moved in here, but only if you want to stay here."

Cesario's face lit up with joy as he hugged Gash. He was so happy that Gash wasn't going to send him away. He looked up at Gash and his stomach growled causing the commander to laugh.

"Sounds like you're hungry, I think that's the first time I've heard a sound come out of you. How long has your voice been like that?"

Cesario shrugged "Since I left the white place." he mouthed sadly.

"Well I'm ok with that. Normally I like hearing people but I'll get used to quiet." gash said putting his armor back on.

Cesario smiled. He liked Gash a lot and nothing would ever change that fact. He hoped one day his voice would return and that he could maybe play that game properly with Gash. He just wanted Gash to be happy with him so he would never be sent away again.

~Author's note~

Hey all! Hope I didn't melt your brains here, such a hard chapter to write. Well does anyone picture Cesario as a neko? I drew him once. My post the pic but for the fun of it I added kitten ears and a tail...and made him a little older than the story version. The result was rather cute. Teeheeeheee. Lots of lovin! ~Rogue


End file.
